


无题

by Zono



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zono/pseuds/Zono
Summary: 喵光，私设黑魔猫男
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood





	无题

今夜的维·赫斯·提亚看上去兴致很高扬，刚与埃斯蒂尼安进到旅馆房间后就自信地拍着胸脯说道：“埃斯蒂尼安，今晚就交给我好了，我一定会努力让你也舒服起来的！”  
面对突然又没头没尾的奇怪发言，埃斯蒂尼安一脸茫然，半天没回出一句话。然后他就立刻想到，大概伙伴说的是他们两人晚上固定的消遣吧。  
自从埃斯蒂尼安久违地决定和这位光之战士一同行动后，两个人的日常生活不可避免地发生了一些改变。就例如在一天的冒险结束，回到旅馆后的这段难得的私人时间。原本就是互通心意的两人，在可以避开他人眼光肆意妄为的时间里自然不可能不贪恋起对方的体温，再加上白天必须面对的各式各样的压力，夜晚的秘事也不失为一种解压的好办法。总之，这似乎变成了他们新的日常。  
不过面对赫斯的发言，他依旧有些迷惑。要说在这方面，埃斯蒂尼安并没有什么不满的地方，更不要说从对方的话里听出来的所谓“光只有他在享受”的状况。  
“这又是哪里来的误会？”因为白天积累的疲惫，埃斯蒂尼安实在懒得再兜圈子去摸索这只猫魅的突发奇想，于是揉了揉藏在碎长刘海下的额头，直截了当地问道。  
“没有什么误会啊，我只是想让你高兴嘛！”赫斯爽朗地笑道，还没等对方回应就钻进了浴室。  
“这家伙……”  
听见浴室里已经传开水声，埃斯蒂尼安小声抱怨了一句，拖来旁边的椅子坐了下来。  
结果还是什么都没搞懂。他胡乱地抓了抓自己的银色长发，叹气。看赫斯的表情似乎是学到了什么新伎俩的样子，埃斯蒂尼安皱起了眉头，希望伙伴可别又看了什么奇怪的书，或者是被别人教唆了什么怪话。  
过了一会，浴室的门被打开了。随着一阵雾茫茫的水蒸气，赫斯从里面走了出来。天气温暖，于是赫斯光着上身，随意地披了一条毛巾在肩上，垫着湿漉漉的长发，下身则穿了一条短裤。他裸露的白皙皮肤因为热水澡的缘故有些泛红，头顶的猫耳朵时不时抖动两下甩去水珠。这幅景象一直是埃斯蒂尼安的专属私有物。  
赫斯注意到埃斯蒂尼安不加掩饰的视线后，便笑着催促他去洗澡。埃斯蒂尼安随口答应一句乖乖地走向了浴室，可眼下这情况让他哪还有心情专心洗澡？草草地洗去汗水和沾上的尘土血渍后他就围着一条毛巾走了出来。只见赫斯趴在大床上晃着腿，手里拿着一本有些破旧的笔记本，里面还夹着大大小小的纸片，似乎是在确认各种委托的情况。  
他总是很能给自己惹麻烦，明明更重视自己一点也可以的。埃斯蒂尼安暗暗地想。  
看上去并不是个贸然搭话的好时机，于是他选择坐到了床边，眺望起窗户外的夜空。  
听伙伴在过去偶尔的谈话，他曾到过一个不存在黑夜的，残破的世界里去冒险。说不存在也许并不贴切，但黑夜的存在已经被那个世界的人们在时间的打磨下忘记了，变成了传说故事里才会有的东西。而他在冒险中帮助那个世界的人们取回了遗失已久的夜空，他忘不掉那些住民们第一次看到夜晚的表情。  
虽然经历过很多痛苦得难以承受的事情，但总有那么几个瞬间让他觉得这一切都是值得的，他打心底地为自己做到了这件事而高兴。赫斯是这么说的。于是当时埃斯蒂尼安把所有的话都默默吞到了肚子里去，仅仅是看着赫斯那被摇曳火光打亮的侧脸。  
在埃斯蒂尼安回忆着过去的细碎往事沉默不语时，赫斯合上笔记本，摇着尾巴凑了过去，用双手搂住了埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀。  
“嗯……”赫斯把脸贴近他的脖颈处，“我好喜欢你刚洗完澡的味道啊。”  
“明明用的是同一块肥皂吧。”  
赫斯听了轻笑起来，传出的热气让埃斯蒂尼安觉得痒痒的。他把头转向对方，赫斯便轻车熟路地撩过他脸边的长发，吻了上去。  
赫斯喜欢跟埃斯蒂尼安接吻的感觉，鼻息交错，温热又湿润，有时侯会带有酒精的味道。这让他觉得埃斯蒂尼安就在这里，哪里也不会去。哪怕只是一瞬，他也全身心的沉醉在此。  
最后舔了一口埃斯蒂尼安的下唇作为收尾，赫斯直起身子，把他按倒在了床上，压在自己身下。赫斯的身子雪白，因为是魔法师，只有一层薄薄的肌肉，身上也没什么疤痕，与埃斯蒂尼安的身体截然不同。然而赫斯似乎总是很钟情于它，用手指轻轻地描摹着他身上深深浅浅的疤痕，最后停留在了他的脸上。  
赫斯低头啄了一口他的唇后，突然转头开始舔舐起精灵的尖耳朵。温热的呼吸和陌生的触感这让埃斯蒂尼安浑身一颤，猫魅粗糙带着软刺的舌头跟着热气不停刺激着他敏感的耳朵，再加上被无限放大的黏腻水声，他只好咬牙努力让自己别发出太丢人的声音。可赫斯还是发现了他下意识攥紧了床单的手，于是更加努力地吸舔了起来。  
“你、为什么……”埃斯蒂尼安闭眼忍耐着从耳朵处不断传来的酥麻快感，一边强压住差点脱口而出的呻吟，不太连贯地吐着字。  
“嗯——？因为、耳朵本来就是……会觉得、舒服的地方嘛。”赫斯一边舔着一边口齿不清地回答道。因发音而呼出的热气让埃斯蒂尼安后悔不该在此时提这种没什么意义的问题，有人在耳边细语的感觉让他又变得敏感了一个层次。  
赫斯整个人趴在埃斯蒂尼安的身上，两人之间只有下身的两块薄布隔着，所以很容易察觉到对方身体的变化。赫斯感觉自己的下身处有东西慢慢顶了上来，他侧过身望去，又回头露出了有些得意的笑容。埃斯蒂尼安则皱起眉头看着别处，脸颊微微泛红。  
还没等埃斯蒂尼安说什么，赫斯便将他围在胯前的毛巾扯去，握住他半硬的阴茎套弄了起来。埃斯蒂尼安以为赫斯主导的前戏终于要结束了，只见他调整了一下自己的位置，然后竟一口含住了埃斯蒂尼安的乳头，一边吮吸着，一边不忘继续套弄着他的下身。  
埃斯蒂尼安不自然地颤抖了一下，瞪起了趴在自己胸前的猫魅。埃斯蒂尼安当然知道这是个敏感点。但他很少被这样对待，主要是因为他会觉得很不自在。因为被别人玩弄胸部而止不住地喘息，这让他感觉自己简直像个女人似的。可是赫斯紧盯着自己的眼神又让他无法抗拒，伙伴到了夜里，表情总会蒙上一层媚气，仿佛是在月光下无声地释放着的危险法术。  
湿润的舌头不断撩动着暗红色的乳尖，被软刺挂划过的细嫩皮肤有些火辣辣的，但还没等它喘息，带着软刺的舌头又再次向那些变得敏感的地方扫去。连绵不绝的快感让埃斯蒂尼安呼吸急促了起来，阴茎也在赫斯的手里变得更加坚硬又炙热。胸前不断传出啧啧水声，带上双层夹击的快感，让他有点发懵，再加上知道自己的反应完全暴露在赫斯银色的瞳孔下，他只觉得自己的脸烫到不行。同时，赫斯的性器也因为兴奋高扬着，紧紧贴着埃斯蒂尼安的腹肌。  
“变得好硬……”赫斯浅笑着说道，“因为以前你这样舔我的时候我都觉得好舒服，就在想啊，这样做是不是也能让你高兴。”  
埃斯蒂尼安哑口无言，如果可以，他甚至想扶住额头一个人静一静。他确实喜欢看伙伴因为自己的进攻而恍惚的样子，但也没想到这会临到自己头上，而且还很受用。赫斯似乎看出了埃斯蒂尼安的片刻走神，像是宣示着自己的不满一般，加快了手上的速度，原本温柔的舔舐也变成了略微粗暴的啃咬。  
在疼痛和酥麻交杂的刺激下，埃斯蒂尼安的胸口剧烈地起伏着，然而就在他快要就此射出来的时候，赫斯的舌头和手都停了下来，一根手指按住了因为吐出的透明腺液而湿滑的铃口。  
“呼……真危险。但还不行哦，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“……你应该、知道这有多难受！”他涨红着脸反驳道。  
“嗯，我知道，所以，很快就好。”赫斯像是想安抚埃斯蒂尼安一般亲吻了他一下，然后直起上身，把手伸向放在床头的用于润滑的香膏。  
他胡乱抠了一把后便将两根手指塞进自己狭小的后穴里，把它抹在了穴口和肠壁上。终于，他抬起屁股，用手扶住埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎对准后穴的小口后，一点点坐了上去。  
原本就在高潮边缘被吊了胃口的阴茎在进入赫斯体内的过程中触感被放大了无数倍，鲜明地传达给了埃斯蒂尼安的大脑，如同虫噬的快感袭击全身。紧致又温暖的内壁包裹着竿身，像是在急切地催促他吐出新鲜的精液来。顺利全部没入后，还没等赫斯摇动几下屁股，粗大的阴茎便在他体内颤抖着射出了一股股滚烫的精液——虽有所预料，但在体内释放的冲击还是让赫斯舒服得软了腰，手向后撑在埃斯蒂尼安的大腿上才勉强直住身子，嘴里溢出满足的呻吟。  
在刚过去的快感中喘息片刻，埃斯蒂尼安见赫斯还沉醉在刚才的内射里愣神的样子，趁机坐起身将他一把按在了床尾。要说体格上的差距，赫斯在他的手下几乎是动弹不得。因为体势的改变，埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎也从后穴里抽离了出来，粘稠的精液从穴口涌出，沾染上了床单，但两人暂时无暇顾及这种事。虽然刚射精了一次，但他的阴茎依旧挺立着，还没等赫斯回过神来理解是什么情况，埃斯蒂尼安又将它挤进还泛着精液的穴口，也不管赫斯是否适应了就开始大力抽动起来。  
对于猫魅的体型来说完全无法契合的阴茎在赫斯体内横冲直撞，大力地碾着敏感的腺体，每一次深入都把他的肚子顶出一个不自然的弧度来，抽离的时候又顺着牵出肠内的精液，让肉体与肉体的碰撞声中带了一丝黏腻。被埃斯蒂尼安大力操弄的赫斯觉得自己浑身像火烧一般，强烈到让人害怕的快感冲撞着他的大脑深处，两腿只能大张着抽搐着，不停发出像是女人哭叫似的呻吟声。可穴里的嫩肉却热情地挤压吮吸着这个外来的入侵者，似乎一刻也不愿与它分离。  
“慢、慢一……点……！埃……啊！”  
赫斯的声音随着撞击的节奏不自然地变得断断续续，再加上哭腔和时不时吸鼻子的声音让他的发音更加含糊不清，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
“慢一点？”  
埃斯蒂尼安扯着嘴角反问道。见伙伴连忙点头的样子，他确实停了下来，缓缓地将阴茎从已经变得红肿的肉穴里抽出，直到只有前端的部分被穴口包裹着。下一个瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安突然用力一挺，又把那巨物猛地顶了进去，粗暴地碾过肠壁，整根没入。本以为可以喘口气的赫斯在这一顶一弄带来的巨大刺激下居然直接射了出来，叫出第一声后就再也发不出什么声音，只能张着嘴浑身剧烈地打着颤，后穴的肠壁也跟着不停地收缩，这让埃斯蒂尼安舒服得忍不住沙哑地闷哼起来。  
他继续按照这个节奏深插着，而赫斯的阴茎则随着他每一次大幅度的挺入不断射出新的精液。跟最开始相比，抽动的节奏的确慢了一些，然而所带来的更强烈的刺激让赫斯的身体在每一次撞击下都像被通了电一般痉挛起来，脑袋嗡嗡作响，下身更是像泥泞似的一塌糊涂，汁水四溅。  
埃斯蒂尼安喜欢看光之战士在自己身下这幅可怜的样子。  
平时在众人前表现的可靠和强大如烟般消散，他像只落水的幼兽一样紧紧抓着自己，像是抓着唯一的救命稻草。要是放手他便会被湍急的水流吞没，所以他只能紧拽着埃斯蒂尼安，哪也不会去，哪也不敢去。  
然而这不过是因为一时的性欲所造成的美好假象罢了，埃斯蒂尼安深知这一点。无论是光之战士还是他自己，永远会遇到无法因一人而驻足停留的时候。而同样，当面临这种情况时，两人也永远会做出所谓正确的选择。  
作为普通人的情絮，只有在像这样的夜晚里才能得到宽恕。  
埃斯蒂尼安俯身凑近赫斯湿答答的脸，将舌头探进他因为大口呼吸而无法合上的嘴巴里去。下身持续在被粗暴地侵犯着，却突然迎来了一个温柔又缠连的吻，这让赫斯有种倒错的感觉，大脑变得更加的迷糊不清。但本能告诉他，他是喜欢这样的，于是赫斯伸出手抚着埃斯蒂尼安的长发，努力用舌头迎合起了对方。  
“不要、放开……我，拜托你……”  
赫斯在偶尔嘴唇交错分开的空隙里悄声说道。埃斯蒂尼安一瞬分不清这到底是情事中调动氛围的戏言还是英雄的真心吐露，但无论真相如何，这都让他的心跳开始剧烈地鼓动起来，一股难以言喻的冲动涌上心头，不自觉地加快了顶撞猫魅体内的速度。在胸口乱撞的冲动和下身传来的快感让埃斯蒂尼安只想在赫斯的体内释放出去，想要填满里面的每条缝隙，这些想法来势猛烈得让他几近失去理智。  
听着对方变得粗重急促的喘气声，赫斯知道埃斯蒂尼安快要去了，便将双腿紧扣在他的腰上，让两人的肉体更好地贴合在一起。互相的脸挨得极近，喘息里时不时夹带着湿润的舔吻，埃斯蒂尼安在这撩人的温热中颤抖起来，伴随着高潮带来的直通脊髓的快感，将滚烫又粘稠的精液一股脑地射进了赫斯的穴内。恋人的高潮总是最好的催情剂，在兴奋和满足中赫斯也射了精，见状埃斯蒂尼安伸手套弄起他那正在淌精的阴茎，让赫斯不禁舒服地反着弓起了背，悬空的腰身止不住地抽搐，嘴里哼着甜腻忘我的呻吟声。埃斯蒂尼安的瞳孔是像夜空的黯淡蓝色，但是赫斯此时已经分辨不出藏在里面的情绪了。  
当埃斯蒂尼安终于愿意把自己的性器从赫斯体内拔出时，已经是后半夜了。随着阴茎的抽离，来不及收缩的湿滑穴口里涌出泛着细泡的粘稠精水，水渍在月光下反着光。激烈的性事到了尾声的时候，他们总会下意识地拥抱在一起，感受对方还在剧烈跳动的心跳和体温。仿佛自己的世界只剩下温暖的黑暗和心跳的鼓动声，仿佛回到了原初的母胎内，是令人安心又平静的温柔黑暗。  
似乎是累过了头，在埃斯蒂尼安的怀抱里赫斯很快便睡去了，明明脸上还挂着未干的眼泪和口水，却已经发出了平稳的呼吸声。看着不顾不管就擅自进入梦乡的伙伴，埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，只好起身尽可能轻柔地用毛巾帮他简单清理了一下腿间的残留物，剩下的也只能等清晨再去浴室处理了。  
听着赫斯细微的呼吸声，埃斯蒂尼安把他搂紧了些，将下巴抵在他的头上。上升的体温将沐浴的香气挥发了出来，十分好闻。  
不要放开我。  
埃斯蒂尼安一个人回想着这句话。  
要是我遵从这句话，不顾一切地留住你，你又是否会憎恨我？  
他接着想到了赫斯在面对敌人时露出的锐利眼神，觉得这样似乎也不坏……埃斯蒂尼安合上了眼睛，将意识投向了沉沉的昏暗中。


End file.
